NathMarc November Day 13: Flowers
by Shiniyi
Summary: Nathaniel got an rose from an secret admiror, but who would have known that this admiror is closer to him than he thinks?


Valentine's Day, it was the day were either couples will find together or a crush will end in a hopeless rejection. A day of love or broken hearts.

The class of Madame Bustier was nearly finished with todays classes, but Nathaniel wasn't paying any attention to what his teacher was saying. He concentrated on his sketchbook, were he was drawing some Ideas for his and Marcs comic.

He just drew a panel were Mightiillustrator and Reverser were seen together. Suddenly he had to think about Marc, just like everyday since they started working on the comic together. It was funny how everything turned out, especially after he snapped because he thought Marc and Marinette were trying to prank him.

He still felt guilty for what happened to Marc, even if the writer forgave him and also became one of his closest friends.

Friends… he really didn't know why, but somehow he felt different for Marc than for his other friends. Sure, he really liked his friends, but there was something more he felt for Marc he couldn't explain.

He talked to Alix about this, but she way only saying that Nathaniel was 'madly in love' with the writer. It wouldn't make sense, he never fell for a guy before. He couldn't be in love with him… or could he?

"So, Class", Madame Bustier said, bringing Nathaniel out of his thoughts. "Before we end class for today, I will give out the roses to everyone who got one."

This was an tradition in this school. One week before Valentine's Day, every student had the opportunity to buy a rose for someone, who will get it one week after.

Nathaniel had to smirk a bit. In his opinion, this tradition was very ridiculous. Everyone was excited if they will get a rose and then they are disappointed if they didn't get one. To avoid this, Nathaniel never let his hopes up. He never got one and he probably never will get one.

Madame Bustier was half way through. Until now Nino got one, Adrien got to many to count them right now and even Sabrina got one, harvesting an angry glare from Chloé, until she shove the rose to her. Poor girl.

Then there was Alya with one rose, Marinette with two and Mylène with one, which she probably got from Ivan.

When Madame Bustier came up to Ivan to give him his rose, Nathaniel closed his sketchbook, so she couldn't see that he was drawing.

Suddenly Madame Bustier came up to him. 'Crap', Nathaniel thought, 'Had she seen that I was drawing?'

Nathaniel was scared that he will get scolded for not paying attention, but then something happened he wouldn't have expected.

Madame Bustier laid down a rose on his desk.

Nathaniel slowly picked it up and stared at it. This must be a mistake, it had to be a mistake.

Or was he dreaming? To check this, he pinched himself in his arm. It hurt, so this wasn't a dream.

He turned the rose around and saw that a little note was tied on the stem.

"To Nathaniel", he quietly read to himself, "Meet me in the art room after school." A blush came along Nathaniels face and he was looking up, only to realize that many people of his class already left. He saw Alix staring at him while grinning mischievously. Does she know anything?

Meanwhile, also Marcs class was dismissed, so he quickly pack his things together. His heart was racing, it was a few minutes until he will confess to Nathaniel.

He knew for a long time now that he had a crush on Nathaniel, he didn't need much time to realize this. Whenever he's around, Marc is getting even more nervous than he already is around others and his face is the first thing he thought about in morning and the last thing he thoughts about in the night.

It was a big step to confess to him and he wasn't even sure if he is really ready for it, but he knew himself to well and knew that when he won't confess soon he will confess never. So he used the opportunity to send a rose to him with the note to meet him in the art room after school, but in his head some of the worst case scenarios are playing like a movie. What if he is expecting someone else and will be disappointed that it's just him? Or what if he is so disgusted by his confession that their friendship won't survive this? That all were questions that bothered Marc since the last week.

"Hey Marc!", he got greeted by a familiar cheering voice, which startled him. Marc didn't notice that Marinette entered his classroom, holding two roses in her hand. "Hey Marinette", he greeted a bit quiet, "I see you got two roses." "Yup", Marinette answered, "But they were sent anonym, just like yours to Nathaniel." Marcs head started to get red when he heard that. "You're not getting cold feet, aren't you?", Marinette asked sceptical. 'Like hell I do', Marc thought, but decided not to tell Marinette. "N-No", he stuttered, "...but I'm scared."

"Don't be", Marinette said, "Think positive. I talked with Alix and she told me that it's quite obvious that Nathaniel feels the same." "But what if Alix is wrong?", Marc asked sceptical, "I could never look Nathaniel in the eyes again."

"You are to pessimistic, Marc", Marinette said while pulling on Marcs arm to make him get up, "Everything will turn out fine."

Just like the note told him, Nathaniel was at the art room after school. He really wanted to know who send this rose to him. He never had the feeling that someone could like him, especially because he was more one of the shy guys.

He didn't realise that the sender of this rose where just standing behind a wall, watching him and became more nervous with every second. His heart was beating so fast, he was scared it would jump out any second.

"Come on, Marc, you can do it", someone behind him suddenly said. Marc startled, but was able to cover his mouth before he could make any sound. He turned around, just to see the smiling Marinette behind him.

"Marinette, do you have to scare me like this?", he asked quiet, so he won't be heard by Nathaniel. "Sorry", Marinette said, "I just wanted to make sure that you won't step back, now that you are came so far."

Marc looked down ashamed. "I think I can't do this Marinette", Marc sighed, "I can't risk our friendship because of this. Believe me, I like him, I really really like him. Whenever I'm in a bad mood, I just think about him and I get happy again and whenever he talks to me, my heart is beating so fast that I'm afraid it will jump out of my chest and- why are you grinning like this, Marinette?"

Marinette pointed behind Marc. He turned around just to see… Nathaniel… standing right in front of him. "I think I will leave you two alone", Marinette said while getting step for step further away from them.

It got silent. Marc only could hear the blood rushing to his brain, leaving a dark red shimmer on his face. Nathaniel was looking at him, his lips slightly parted.

"Is…", he started saying, "Is it true… what you were just saying?" Marc could have died right on this place, it was so embarrassing to him.

Nathaniels heart beated stronger, just like the times he was thinking about Marc and he caught himself looking deep in the writers eyes. Why did he only noticed now his beautiful emerald green eyes?

He was fumbling on the stem of the rose and suddenly thought about everything they have gone through until now. The big misunderstanding, which leaded to their partnership. The partnership, which turned into friendship.

But, there was this feeling again. This feeling he couldn't assign… well… at least until now.

He didn't know why, but he saw it crystal clear right now.

He saw it…

And he accepted it…

… that he was deeply in love with Marc.

Marc saw how the face of the artist turned red and that he was looking down on his rose. Was this a good sign? Marc didn't know but what he knew was that he had to do it now. There was no way back.

"Nathaniel", he called out and drew the other boys attention towards him. "I…I…", he stuttered.

"I lo…", he tried again, but just wasn't able to get a full sentence together.

Nathaniel had to smile, just because he was really happy at this moment. Without another word he laid his arms around Marc to hold him tight.

"I feel the same", he just whispered into his ear.

When Marc heard this, it felt like the bad scenes of the movies in his head were cut out and replaced by this moment. Without even noticing, tears of joy were running down his face and he also laid his arms around Nathaniel.

Now they stood there, arm in arm, not wanting to let go of each other.

Both were thinking about how their relationship evolved. It all started with the seed, the start of their partnership. It proceeded with the seed germinating, their partnership turning to friendship. Finally the plant was growing, the development of their feelings towards each other and at least their relationship was blooming.

Just like a beautiful flower.


End file.
